When generating signals in communication systems, combline filters are used to reject unwanted signals. Current combline filter structures consist of a series of metallic resonators dispersed in a metallic housing. Because of the required volume for each resonator, the metallic housing cannot be reduced in size beyond current technology, typically 3–10 cubic inches/resonator, depending on the operating frequency and the maximum insertion loss. Furthermore, the metallic housing represents a major cost percentage of the entire filter assembly. Consequently, current metallic filters are too large and too costly.